fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart
This is collab Fanseries between NattySakura and LunarSolar. This series is set in an alternative world that is a mix of Mia's and Aira's world and Naru's World so the kind of Prism Jumps, Coordination, Dance and the number of chained jumps affect their score. Plot Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart Episodes It evolves around a girl named Ran Imoto who, is scouted to become a Prism Star. Joined by her new friends they work towards of being great prism stars but soon have to overcome obstacles in their way. Their are prism shows all over the country. Characters Joyful Muse They part of Dream Heart. Ran Imoto Shiho Fuji Eiko Ashiya Kikue Tachibana Starlight They're part of Sparkling Rainbow Midori Aoki Satomi Ueda Eri Nobumoto Yoshimi Watanabe Mystique They're part of Edel Rose. Sumire Kudo Iona Bandō Takami Kakura Supporting Characters Lila Misaki: Is the new rival of the girls is a top prism star with a line of perfumes. She loves flowers and gardering. Daisy Misaki: Lila little sister because of her appearance they call her "doll" she is more serious about things. She always stay with her big sister. Masao Gamō - he's nice to everyone. He is part of a street-dancing group, and is the son of a family of sign-artists and share some similarities of his personality with Kazuki Nishina. He's one of the love interest. Seiji Yamagata - he is a reliable leader and tends to others advice from time to time, even though he can snap sometimes. And when under pressure he can snap. He's a good designer. He's one of the love interest. Takeshi Maehara - he is the trickster-type and he is actually very good at studying. He often is seen playing the harmonica and singing, he's a songwriter, plays his harmonica and often sings at a rooftop of a building. He's one of the love interest. Miwako Kobayashi - she is a former prism star, is shown to be bit obsessed with money and is very focused on getting the best talent. She is also a dance instructor and she is very strict with training her stars but is very kind to them. Anna Mouri - Nagisa Ooiso - Rookie Takagi - Other Characters Uta Fuji Masahiko Fuji - A accountant and father to his daughter Shiho. He is smart and strong. He is very protective father of Shiho and will do anything to protect her and keep her from harm. He is keep many secrets from Shiho in order to protect her. His ex-wife is Uta Fuji. Sonoko Imoto - she is a jewelry designer and the mother of Ran. She is married to Heiji Imoto. Heiji Imoto - father of Ran and husband of Sonoko. He's a doctor. Hitomi Aoki - shes a house wife. She's the mother of Midori and wife to Shinichi Aoki. Shinichi Aoki - He's a businessman whl currently away on business. He's the Father of Midori and wife to Hitomi Aoki. Yuko Watanabe - the mother of Yoshimi and the wife of Genta Watanabe. She's a lawyer. Genta Watanabe - he's a policemen. The father of Yoshimi and the husband of Yuko Watanabe. Sayaka Ashiya - Is mother of Eiko even she apparent to be a sweet woman she have a scary personality if her daughters are in danger. She is a housewife. Roberto Ashiya - Is father of Eiko is a business man. Is a half italian and a half japanese. He wants her daughter to have many experiences. Kikyo Tachibana - Is the mother of Kikue. Benjamin Tachibana - Is the stepfather of Kikue, he's a bit clumsy but always tries to give his best as a husband and father, and sometimes unsafe. He works in the same company as Roberto. His family is japanese but he was born in England. Akemi and Goro Tachibana- Kikue younger twins half siblings who were born later in the series. Locations *Prism Arena * Prism Land * Prism Rink * Prism World * Prism Zoo Tournaments * Twinkle Star Grand Prix - Like the Prism Queen Cup, it's the most prestigious tournament in Japan and compete, one must obtain outstanding points in the competions within the Luminous series and the winner will be recongised as the ultimate Prism Star. * Little Star Grand Prix - Its a final competition only new stars can compete. * Starlight Tournament - is a tournament where teams compete for Karats. It is required to have a team that has a minimum of 5 members. The prize is a Prism Stone containing * Stardust Cup - The winner will win the and MVP will win the * Star Stars Session - is a duo-tournament where contestants perform and compete together. * Autumn Cup - Is a tournament where it is required to have a team of 5, but perform one-by-one. * Spring Session - is a trio tournament where teams must compete with each other. * Seashell Tournament - is a tournament for the Men's Prism Shows to crown the Prism King. *Pearl Tournament - The topic for the first round was a four seasons coordination. Like the Tiara Cup, if you win, you’re praised as the herald of the next generations Prism Shows and receive a wonderful rare stone. *Sunlight Session - it to win points and a Luminous Prism Stone to participate in the Twinkle Star Grand Prix. Faction *Dear Crown *Prism Stone (Shop) *Prism Show Association *Luminous Company *Dream Heart - It's similar to Pretty Top but with a few differences. The president, founder and owner is Miwako Kobayashi. * Edel Rose *Sparkling Rainbow - is a Prism Star agency. It's also a Prism Star school. Terminology *Fan Call *Prism Queen Series *Prism Watch *Prism Notebook * Prism Mate * My Song * Prism Show Club * Prism Trailer * Skater Goddess Constellation * Symphonia Series * Goddess of Symponia * Grateful Symphonia * Legendary Designer * Memory Pass * Prism Acts * Prism Hunt * Prism King * Prism Perfume * Prism Queen * Prism Sparkle * Prism Unit * Prism Website * Prism World Messenger * Star Aura *Luminous Series *Prism Remake *Prism Princess *Prism Sign *Prism Shine *Prism Radience *Prism Rhythm - it is a combination of Prism Cooking and Prism Live. Anyone can do it and can also increase chain of jumps and jumps and monitors characters growths but their are special ones that can restore the prism sparkle, and able to send a prism messenger back to the prism world and are given to those deserved it and when the time is right and is needed to restore the prism sparkle, increase chain of jumps, monitors characters growths and to send a prism messenger back to the prism world. *Prism Maker - It is an appeal that is a combination of Making Drama, Cylame Change and Prism Voice. Prism Jumps Songs Openings * Runway to Heart Endings * Make it a better life Insert Songs Items * Memory Pass * Music Heart * Prism Choco * Prism Perfume * Prism Trunk * Smart Pod Touch *Memory Crystal - a large rainbow crystal that where all known Prism Messengers erased memories are stored and can only be access to in emergencies. Notes *Masao Gamō is very similar to Hibiki Tōdō of PRAD and Kazuki Nishina of PRRL but with a few differences. *Seiji Yamagata is very similar to Shō of PRAD and Yunsu of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Shiho Fuji is very similar to Rizumu Amamiya of PRAD and Bell Renjōji of PRRL but with a few differences. *Eiko Ashiya is very similar to Aira Harune of PRAD and Ayami Ōruri of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Midori Aoki is very similar to Naru Ayase of PRRL and Otoha Takanashi of PRRL but with a few differences. *Satomi Ueda is very similar to Serena Jōnouchi of PRAD and Wakana Morizono of PRRL but with a few differences. *Fusae Coda is very similar to Sonata Amamiya of PRAD and Kintaro Asechi of of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Iona Bandō is very similar to Kanon Tōdō of PRAD and So Min of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Takami Kakura is like Yong Hwa from PRDMF and Kaname Amamiya from PRAD in few ways. *Ran Imoto is very similar to Mia Ageha of PRDMF and Hye In of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Kikue Tachibana is very similar to Chae Kyung of PRDMF and Ann Fukuhara of PRRL but with a few differences. *Eri Nobumoto is very similar to Shi Yoon of PRDMF and Jae Eun of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Miwako Kobayashi is very similar to Kyōko Asechi of PRAD and Michelle of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Sumire Eda is very similar to Reina Miyama of PRDMF and Karin Shijimi of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Yoshimi Watanabe is very similar to Mion Takamine of PRAD and Ito Suzuno of PRRL but with a few differences. *Takeshi Maehara is very similar to Wataru of PRAD and Kōji Mihama of PRRL but with a few differences. Category:Fan series Category:NattySakura Category:LunarSolar